Heart of Ice
by TMOH
Summary: Done as a PALS with my friend Kitsune, it's pretty much just pointless TouyaOC fluff, with a bit of JinOC. Hopefully not a Mary-Sue, but...heh. DEAD, but kept for sentimental value.
1. Chapter 1 Mizu

Disclaimer: Mizu is mine, the fox-girl belongs to me mate Kitsune, and everything else belongs to..err..well, it (sadly) doesn't belong to us.  
  
Oh, and I'm sorry about the shortness.this is really more of an intro than anything, so hopefully the next chapters will be longer.  
  
***  
  
Heart of Ice - Chapter 1  
  
***  
  
Mizu shivered and pulled her nylon jacket closer about herself, though she knew it provided little protection against the harsh, biting cold of early winter in the Makai. With a sigh, she trudged onward, looking up into the gnarled branches of the nearest tree. *Not here either*, she thought, disentangling her long hair from the branches. *Infernal fox-girl...* She groaned good-naturedly and continued to check the next few trees in this manner, sticking her head up into the branches and peering round for any sign of movement.  
  
A sudden rustling sounded from somewhere among the treetops. Startled, Mizu spun swiftly around, gazing suspiciously in the direction of the noise. She quietly crept into the branches of an old maple, hoping to startle her youko friend. But, gazing about, all she saw were dry, brown leaves. *Must have been a squirrel or something*, she thought, as, sighing once more, she began to clamber out of the tree. A sudden, sharp, crack rang out in the stillness of the forest, sending girl and branch plummeting down from the tree, directly into the arms of a young demon.  
  
"Hullo," she said. 


	2. Chapter 2 Kitsune

Disclaimer: Kitsune and I own Mizu and her fox-girl pal ,everything else (sadly) doesn't belong to us.  
  
Note the chapter sizing - next time it WILL be longer, we swear!  
  
Tell me if anything's majorly OOC and I'll try to change it - we want to be as close to canon as possible! (With this type of fic)  
  
***  
  
Heart of Ice - Chapter 2  
  
***  
  
The demon's bright blue eyes widened in suprise, darting around frantically as he searched for something to say.  
  
"I...I uh...I'm Touya" He closed his eyes and blushed. Depositing Mizu on a nearby boulder, he turned to leave with a last look. His face and neck were dark red. Giving her a small smile, he blushed even darker before bounding away.  
  
Mizu blinked, and suddenly cursed the fox-girl.  
  
"Stupid fox and her tree-climbing abilities. Curse her. She probably planned this... Ooh, when I catch her I'll-" She was abruptly cut off by a nearby snicker. "KITSUNE!!!" she yelled with all the ferocity she could muster. Mizu launched herself into the bushes from where the snicker had come, only to find there was no one there. Suddenly, Kitsune pounced on her.  
***  
  
So, like it? Hate it? Just click on Mister Review-Box-Thingy down there and send me your opinion! Please? *chibi eyes* 


	3. Chapter 3 Mizu

Disclaimer: As always, Kitsune and I own Mizu and her fox-girl pal ,everything else (sadly) doesn't belong to us. We're working on that though...  
  
Finally, a long(er) chapter! (Though that may be because of dialogue...)  
  
Hope I got Jin's accent right here....*meep*  
  
***  
  
Heart of Ice - Chapter 3  
  
***  
  
Mizu curled up on the couch, unable to concentrate on her book. She just couldn't stop thinking about the morning's events...especially that demon. *His eyes were just like mine,* she realized. *Just like mine...*  
  
"Awww...Mizu's got a boyfriend!" giggled a voice behind her.  
  
"Shut up, Kitsune, Mizu grumbled, rolling over. "Just shut up."  
  
"Ooh! Denial, eh?" The fox-girl snickered."You DO like him, then."  
  
Still mumbling to herself, Mizu hauled herself off the couch and into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
Jin eyed his friend oddly. "An' what do ye think yer doin', eh?" he asked.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
The Wind Master nodded toward the other demon's writing. "Writin' the same thing over 'n' over, see?"  
  
Touya blinked. "Oh,er,I am, aren't I?" He laughed nervously.  
  
"Aye." His companion was remarkably silent for a moment, then said, "She was pretty, eh?"  
  
"How did you...?"  
  
"'Ow? Hah! With you walkin' 'round like that, couldn't be anything but. Yer smitten with the girl, all right. Don't s'pose ya got 'er name, what with all yer starin' an' all..." The readhead laughed, and, with a wink in the direction of a rather befuddled Touya, left the room.  
  
***  
  
Want more? Can't take the horror? Just click on the little button down there next to the drop-down list and TELL US! 


End file.
